


lips pressed to the beating heart

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fast Food, Food Scarcity, Gen, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Oliver adjusts to life off the island.
Kudos: 4
Collections: fan_flashworks





	lips pressed to the beating heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Gaeilge available: [Go dtí an Croí Bogadh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086884) by [AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat)



The second thing that Oliver notices about food in the real world (other than its overwhelming presence, everywhere he looks, and sheer variety) is ... that it's food. Not just nourishment. Not just gamey meat, or the overwhelming sweetness of fruit in the handful of weeks that its ripe or the same tired mixture of the three herbs he can find on Lian Yu that are edible.  
  
Oliver can _taste_ the chemicals in the burger. The slight plastic of the cheese, the steroids in the meat, the salted _crunch_ of the pickle between his teeth - he's never liked pickle, but if he had his wallet he'd gladly buy an entire jar for sheer nostalgia/novelty - and the spices in the sauce. He freezes, face buried.  
  
He's never had anything so wonderful in his life.


End file.
